Will It ever be the same?
by Bohemian Like Jessica
Summary: Read please... Jordan... Angela... LA... records.. not tellin anyhting more...


**Hey fans. Sorry its been forever since I have written. Well I may update my other stories, but I dont know. **

**Awww the famous disclaimer... you guys already know what I am going to say..**

**I hope you enjoy... It took me forever. and I know its not that long but deal with it! R&R Please!**

* * *

"Brian! Stop! Please!" Angela screamed. I hated seeing her with Brain. It was disgusting to watch him touch her. She didn't even let me touch her like that. There was a rumor going around that they had sex. I asked Rayanne if it was true but Angela asked her not to talk to me anymore. They are friends again. Of course everyone is happier than me. That's how it works I guess. I was happy for a while. She forgave me and we dated for a little afterwards. I screwed up again like I always do. I mean I guess I just couldn't tell her that I loved her. Hell I still love her. She grew her hair out and it is brown now, really pretty. God I miss her, a lot. She's so beautiful. I call her sometimes, just to hear her voice. I never say anything though. I just let her hang up. But now she is with Brain. It really pisses me off. He's still my tutor. All I hear about is Angela and how they are in love. I have a hard time stopping myself from flying over the desk and beating the shit out of him. Though I can't do that cause my grades are improving. Well were improving, it's the last day of school so we are pretty much doing nothing but watching movies. I don't care much for movies, or TV, but Angela liked them so I took her out to see a lot. 

I watched her and Brain laugh while they sat beside each other during English. The movie that was on was really boring, some musical about an island with a French guy or something. I think it was made in the '80's, or maybe he said '60's. I don't remember or care really.

Brain is whispering something in her ear. I wish I knew what. Shane says that I am overly obsessed with her, whatever that means. He says I should get a new girl or a bunch of girls. But I can't. I did once and I felt like I was cheating on Angela. I know it's stupid but true. I didn't want what happened between me and her before happen again. Even though she doesn't care for me.

The bell rang. I got up. There's only three more classes left today then I go to LA with Residue for an audition. We're close to getting a record deal. This one record company really likes us. It's great, really, but I don't want to leave Angela. When I told her that I was leaving and she just said "so you're not going to graduate, too bad you put all that work into school this year" and walked away. It was really mean but I guess I deserved it. I tried to tell her that I loved her one time but Brain walked into the room. He has the worst timing. Seriously. But anyway I never actually got to tell her and I can't now. I don't know why. It just feels wrong too. I guess I should try to get over her… but it is really hard. She has like this force that drives me to her or something. It's totally weird.

I walked through the hall keeping my hair in my face. She was by her locker with Ricky. He smiled at me. He is the only one who will talk to me anymore. He told me about how she didn't want to be with me anymore and how Brain and her were going to try dating. I never knew that they would actually last this long. They are so different.

"Yo Catalano. Wait up." Shane called. He ran up and shoved me a little. "Why are you so down man it's the last day of school and LA tonight. It's goin be totally awesome."

"Yeah sure." I didn't know what to say. I wanted to be happy about going for the rest of the band, but I wasn't. "Ummm... see you later man." I just walked away from him. I can't fake being happy to Shane. He knows me too well. The last three periods of the day I spent in the bathroom. Smoking a lot. I probably shouldn't smoke and I haven't that much lately. I was just frustrated.

The final bell rang and I sped out of there. My stuff was on the floor before I noticed what had happened. "I'm sorry Angela." I bent down to help her out.

"Thanks." She whispered softly. Her hair fell gracefully in her face. As a reaction I found my hand swiping it behind her ear. I held her face for a moment and starred into her eyes. They were beautiful but mysterious.

"Hey." A voice came from behide me. I swung up to face Brain. He looked confused and erritated.

"Ummm... Hi Brian." Angela said uncomfortably. "I dropped my stuff and he was helping me pick it up." She turned to me. "Thanks. Come on Brian lets go."

I don't know why I did it, but I did. "Angela." I called after her. "I love you." She looked star stuck for a moment. Clearly not believing me she turned around and walked away again.

"Jordan." I jumped. Rickie was standing next to me.

"Oh, hey." I said looking away kinda embarrassed that the whole school heard me. "What do you need?" I asked.

"Ummm... nothing. Have a good break."

"Oh.. uh.. thanks. You too. Later." I started to walk again.

"Oh and Jordan do you really love her?" I looked at him.

"Yeah." I said and continued walking. My car was on the otherside of the parking lot. It was a lot of walking. People kept looking at me like I was stupid. I got in my car. I drove to Angela's house. I knew she was home cause Brian got his license and he drove her home everyday. I had to talk to her.

When I got there I saw that she wasn't home. That was weird. I totally thought she would be. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello Jordan." Angela's mom said suprised. Can I help you with anything? I haven't seen you forever, Is everything okay?"

"Umm... yeah. I... I just need to talk to Angela. Is she home." Of course I already knew the answer.

"No, sorry, she is out for the evening. A party I think. Do you want to me to tell her that you stopped by?"

"Umm... no. See I won't be able to talk to her cuz I am going to LA tonight. But thank you."

"LA.. wow that is far away."

"I know, but there is a record company waiting for my band out there and we have to be there by tomorrow or we won't get it."

"Well okay, Jordan. Have a nice time. I hope you get your record deal. Bye."

"Bye Mrs. Chase." I turned around and walked to my car. I was upset but I couldn't show it. I drove to the airport. Residue was waiting for me there. We got on the plane that would take us to South Dakota then it was on to California.

* * *

**Okay so the last part was cheesy. Tell me you like it! Happy Tereza and Lia. I made a new story. Talk to ya guys later!**

**Please Review.**

**Jess**

**Peace!**

**PS... I may not update soon so dont ask me about it... to all of you guys... to contact me go to my profile...**


End file.
